Yaoi Prohibido
by Makira Clishurami
Summary: Nosotras solo atinamos a disfrutar de ese momento... ese momento... del Yaoi prohibido (SasuNaru)


Esta historia (One-shot) ya la tenía escrita :3 la escribí en mi cumpleaños y me dieron ganas de publicarla 6 meses después, es UA, pero solo espero que lo disfruten...ejje

Era un día de escuela como cualquier otro, yo me encontraba sentada con mis amigas, fugoshis, cuando nuestra parejita preferida se hizo presente. Nadie sabía sobre su relación solo nosotras ya que las señales eran más que obvias, la hora de filosofía había pasado como un rayo y el timbre del recreo se hizo presente.

Sasuke, se iba acercando poco a poco a Naruto, este sintió su presencia al instante, y como un resorte se levanta para irse, pero el pelinegro fue más rápido y lo tomó del brazo más cercano que vio, lo dio vuelta , con la mano que sostenía su brazo lo abrazó por la cintura y con la otra que estaba libre lo sostuvo por la nuca, el rubio, como siempre fue muy agresivo, intentó pegarle cuando el Uchiha quiso besarlo, se dio cuenta de que los miraba y quiso zafarse, pero su amante le susurró al oído algo muy por lo bajo pero que llegaron a mis oídos como nunca

Sasuke: no te preocupes mi Kitsune, Makira sabe todo sobre nosotros, hasta lo que hicimos anoche-lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa sensual en su rostro y le mordió la oreja.

Mi rostro se llenó de un ardor impresionante al recordar eso, si no fuera porque soy morena se hubiera notado un refulgente color rojo en mis mejillas.

Si hubiera sido una de mis amigas, su rostro hubiera reflejado un tomate vivo, pero no! a mí me tuvo que contar todo!

Flash back

Chat de facebook

Sasuke: Makira necesito contarte algo pero siento que te va a repugnar

Yo: emm... No… ¿Qué sucede? dime! Te ayudaré en lo que sea posible

Sasuke: bueno estemmm.. Es que me he enamorado

Yo: Eso sí es extraño! XD ¿De quién eh?

Kiss: de Naruto ._.

Yo: Ah yo pensé… espera! QUEEEEE?

Sasuke: lo sabía no debía contarte!

Yo: perdón! Lo siento es que me es grande la sorpresa ya que pensé que no tenías esos gustos.

Sasuke: lo sé, pero esta tarde me pasó todo lo contrario

Yo: ¿A qué te refieres?

Sasuke: lo vi en la esquina de la parada, lo fui a saludar y lo vi llorar, jamás pensé verlo así, instantáneamente lo abrasé y caminamos, parecíamos dos enamorados pero no me importó yo lo quería ahí conmigo! pero al llegar a su casa me invitó a pasar, nos fuimos a su pieza y nos pusimos a tomar unas cervezas, y él empezó a llorar otra vez, no le entendía nada, parece que tenía problemas o algo así pero algo pasó…

Yo (altamente a la expectativa como si estuviera viendo un capitulo de junjou romántica): QUE? QUE PASÓO?

Sasuke: pues esteee... pues, lo besé.

Yo: qué? Queeee!?

Mi expresión ante la pantalla era como una cara de póker face eterna hasta que atiné a contestarle

Yo: pues y emm.. Esteee... y … qué sentiste?

Sasuke: pues , me gustó pero después me dolió

Yo: te dolió y por qué?

Sasuke: pues es obvio, me propinó un golpe que me dio vuelta el rostro

Yo: ._. Y luego qué pasó?

Sasuke: lo miré y estaba mirando hacia el suelo y luego me pidió perdón, y se tiró en mis rodillas...

Yo: y después que pasó?

Sasuke: emm.. Bueno lo volví a besar por el cuello, no sé, era como un instinto que me llevaba a hacer eso... por favor no digas nada, no sé si contarte lo que pasó después, es que bueno emm...

Yo: vamos, cuenta, me dijiste todo esto y ahora no me queres contar lo que sigue, bueno, igual si no quieres respeto.

(Respeto que no quieras contarme)

Sasuke: bueno es que después comenzamos a desvestirnos y bueno... pasó lo que tenía que pasar...

Yo: que cosa pasó? e. e

Sasuke: y bueno ya te puedes imaginar ¬¬

Yo: pues creo...(no alcancé a enviarlo)

Sasuke: tuvimos sexo toda la noche! y ahora te das cuenta de que hora son? Recién llegué a mi casa...

Miré la hora en la PC y eran exactamente las cinco de la mañana, me había conectado ya que no podía dormir, y esto menos me iba a dejar dormir

Yo: emm... bueno... y ahora que van a hacer?

Sasuke: y encima se comportó como un salvaje, le digo mi Kitsune, es tan tierno si lo miras bien, no sé cómo no te pudo gustar, me da igual menos mal... jaja

Emm.. Y bueno, luego de que lo hicimos estuvimos hablando y decidimos comenzar algo pero en secreto pero sinceramente no lo podré soportar, tú qué me dices?

Yo: bueno con respecto a que no me pudo gustar es porque siempre lo vi como mi amigo igual que a ti. Y bueno su relación, no sé qué decirte no soy nadie para opinar nada más que solo eso, una amiga...

Sasuke: bueno, yo esperaba otra cosa... ¬¬

Yo: sabes que podes contar conmigo para lo que quieras

Sasuke: Hmp lo sé! Bueno te dejo porque ya tengo sueño.. Mañana te daré un regalo, ya que sé que a tí y tus amigas les gusta el Yaoi e. e

Yo: eeehh? Queeee? Como lo supiste?

Al momento de recibir el mensaje, me marcó el visto y se desconectó, de algo estaba segura, me esperaba un laaarrrgooo día!

Fin flash back

Naruto: ¿Qué? Te dije que no debías decir nada- trataba de escapar del agarre del Uchiha.

Sasuke: pero ya sabes que en ella es la única persona que confío, además este es un regalo que le debía y tú también- lo dijo mientras comenzó a acercarse más y más- vamos es solo uno y ya, no soporto no tocarte.

Éste solo lo miró con extrañeza y se dejó, comenzaron a besarse montando tremendo espectáculo en frente de nosotras, menos mal que no había nadie.

Entre cada momento en el que se separaban para tomar aire Sasuke mordía los labios del rubio haciendo que éste sólo sonriera más, y así estuvieron un buen tiempo, hasta que se separaron.

Sasuke lo dejó recostado contra su mesa y Naruto solo miraba el suelo, el pelinegro se alejó de él pero antes le dio un último beso. Se acercó a mí me dijo:

Sasuke: Feliz Cumpleaños, este es tu regalo- terminado de decir esto fue y se sentó en su lugar.

Naruto actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no sabía que desde afuera nuestros compañeros lo vieron todo, nosotras solo atinamos a disfrutar de ese momento... ese momento... del Yaoi prohibido.

FIN

¿Qué les ha parecido? Sasuke me salió muy romanticón pero traté de amoldarlo a su personalidad..Ejeje :3 bueno sin más que decir espero sus reviews…

By: Makira-chan


End file.
